Field of the Invention
The present invention provides a wireless communication device, and in particular, it provides a wireless communication device with an antenna component integrated with an input component.
Descriptions of the Related Art
Wireless communication technology has been widely used in various electronic products. In particular, smart phones and tablet computers use wireless RF (radio frequency) signals of various different frequencies. Therefore, electronic products, such as smart phones and the tablet computers, usually need various antennae to receive and transmit various wireless RF signals.
However, when the number of antennae increases, the layout of the antennae in electronic products becomes difficult. Researchers have to consider, among other problems, locations where the antennae should be disposed within the electronic products to achieve higher efficiency without occupying the accommodating spaces of other electronic components/modules. Moreover, as electronic products become increasingly thinner, the available space inside the electronic products have become more limited and thus, the layout of the antennae is more difficult.
Accordingly, a need exists in the art to provide an antenna with desired frequencies in the limited available space within electronic products.